Known in the art is an intrauterine device (U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,966), comprising a strip, a rod carrying a copper coil and interconnected with the rod to form a T-shaped element therewith, and a dynamic monitoring thread attached to the rod.
The coil of the known device is made of a copper wire featuring high degree of purity, i.e., from chemically pure copper, which adds to the weight of the entire device and to the danger of expulsion. The copper coil is liable to gradually dissolve in the course of a prolonged exploitation and finally to break, thus forming sharp sticking out ends which inflicts injury upon the uterine walls and causes bleeding.
Also known in the art is an intrauterine device produced by (Huhtamaki Co., Leiras, Finland, comprising a strip, a rod connected to the strip to form a T-shaped element, a coil from silver-based copper wire mounted on the rod, and a thread for dynamic monitoring of the IUD while in the uterine cavity, fixed at the rod end.
The foresaid known device is characterized by the fact that the coil made from silver-based copper wire adds to the weight of the entire device, thus enhancing the danger of expulsion.